


急板、对位和圆舞曲

by holicccccc



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc
Summary: *全文1.0K+  HE*本篇包括被河蟹的两段
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	急板、对位和圆舞曲

**Author's Note:**

> *全文1.0K+ HE  
> *本篇包括被河蟹的两段

00.  
有那么一瞬间，Eddy甚至后悔来台北了。  
现在是凌晨三点，他依然被困在一个莫名其妙的party上，连远在澳洲的Toni都道了晚安，而Brett还在high，被一帮没那么有趣的男人围着，笑得风情万种。

没错，风情万种，Brett的party模式。  
具体一点就是：他会对所有人放电，像是不在乎谁把他带上床，同时又轻慢而骄矜，像是在说在场的没人能做到。

Eddy隔着人看见他歪在沙发上对一帮人讲笑话，一条腿随意的搭在旁边Jackie的腿上。Jackie是纯种台北人，Eddy甚至百分之百确定他听不太懂Brett在讲什么。但是他这会儿笑得像八年级的男孩，满脸通红，手虚虚的握着Brett的膝盖。几分钟后Brett突然坐直把腿收回去，Jackie的那只手握成拳，缓缓落在原处，而Brett对此没有分出丝毫注意。

真是够了。  
Eddy走过去，从沙发后面拉了Brett一把：“Brett，咱们该回去了。”

Brett抬起头，他喝得嘴唇红润：“唔，你困了？”

Eddy的火气消得一干二净：“很晚了伙计，三点了。”

其他人开始抗议，怂恿Eddy也加入他们。Brett大笑，Eddy只是摇头‘我们明天还有计划’，他希望Brett还没醉到当场戳穿他。万幸，Brett了然的扫了他一眼，顺着Eddy的话：“对哦，是的，我给忘了，”他笑起来，用中文生涩的和大家道别：“好孩子要上床睡觉去了，不然妈妈要打我屁股。”

Eddy挡住嘴骂了句脏话，不敢看其他人的反应。很多人都会以为Brett注意不到自己话里的性暗示，但当然不，他是个浸淫风月的成年男性，却被当作洛丽塔。

就算是台北，凌晨三点也只有空旷和寒气，打不到车是当然的，夜班巴士也等不到。Brett的风衣不够厚，也没有口袋可插，还在挥着手巴拉巴拉的说聚会上的事。

Eddy拉过他的手揣到自己兜里，Brett慌张的挣了一下，Eddy没松手，他不自在的笑起来：“干嘛？”

Eddy说：“我有两个兜啊，分你一个，反正也没人看见？”

多么聪明的回复，Brett想提Eddy的女朋友，比如说‘嘿，那Toni怎么办’，但是以他对Eddy的了解，无非也就会被更聪明的回一句：‘另一个兜给她咯。’那样他只会比现在更坐立不安。

这么一会的功夫，他的手已经热了起来，要不是夜风够冷，他的脸就有的看了。

01.  
临晨三点的台北自然已经熟睡，黎明前最黑暗的时刻，一路暗灯，还有回家的街上，一家孤零零的24小时便利店为他们照明。Eddy决定去买点能醒酒的东西，哪怕薄荷糖也好。

“陈韦丞。”

醉鬼大眼睛直直的看向Eddy，一本正经的叫出他的全名。

Eddy感觉有点像在带小孩，风情万种的派对小王子褪得一干二净，只剩下自己的、别人的酒气。Brett像一只树懒一样搭到自己身上。

Brett比Eddy矮一点，正好可以把头埋在Eddy的领口。

“我脸也吹冷了，分我一个领口。”Brett的脸其实已经烧红了，仍然睁眼说着瞎话。

他狠狠嗅了一口，有点侵略的意味。Eddy的领口是他们俩共用的洗衣液的香味，不很甜的柑橘味中有一丝丝酸。Brett皱了皱眉头，呼出的气中满是樱花莫吉托的甜腻。

Brett此刻非常清醒，至少他自己是这么觉得的。对于Eddy把正在兴头上的自己从酒吧里拉走的原因，他再清楚不过了。

Brett就算跟别人上床，就算跟刚才的Jackie去开房，Brett永远会回来找自己，Brett只有Eddy。但Eddy有的不只Brett一个。

“我想要你。全部的你。”醉鬼的力气大得出奇，他扣住高个子男人的脖颈，把他往身后小巷的墙上狠狠一推。他喘着粗气，踮起脚把自己化在Eddy的身上。他舔着Eddy的嘴唇，舔着Eddy女朋友Toni同样舔过的下唇，感觉就像在亲吻樱花花瓣。

现在是临晨三点，Brett仅存的理智告诉自己，现在不会有人在街上。他的手拉出Eddy整整齐齐塞进裤子的黑色衬衫一角，白皙的手指探上他的腹肌，指腹触到一块向下延伸的体毛。

等会，先让他有感觉。Brett直到自己从第三杯莫吉托下肚后，就从未停止过渴望被进入，他的内裤大概已经湿了。Brett蹲下来，解开Eddy的皮带。皮带扣咔哒一声，Brett脑子里一根弦应声而断。他冰冰的手摩挲着Eddy内裤边缘，感受着微微汗湿的布料。他重小Eddy哈出一口甜气，满意的伸出舌头探向开始来精神的东西。

他也有点奇怪自己为什么一点没有排斥好友的气味，也有点好奇Eddy竟默许了自己疯狂而刺激的行为。可大脑不允许他考虑这么多，他扯下Eddy的内裤，温热的口腔含住了已经兴奋地吐着前液的小Eddy。

Eddy的大手立刻抓着了自己的头发，Brett动着舌头，收缩着喉咙，感觉自己口中的东西正在变硬发烫。他更卖力地吞吐着，眼中盛满了差点噎住产生的生理泪水。

直到他发现大手正竭力推开自己的头，直到Eddy衣冠不整、气喘吁吁的看着自己：  
“Brett，你在干什么？”

Brett站起来倚在Eddy身上，眼泪全擦在他的衬衫上。理性和记忆逐渐向他靠近——  
Jackie给自己的那杯酒，里面有什么？

02.  
Eddy愣神了好一阵子才把手抚上缩在自己怀里发烫的身体，黑夜里依稀的灯光让他没法看清这人的任何表情，但脑子早已勾勒出方才他从小到大的挚友是如何用嘴抚慰他的下身，眼神又是会怎么朦胧勾人。

买个薄荷糖的想法也被抛到九霄云外，Eddy连跩带托的把人给搞了回家，脑子还是一团混乱，没得到发泄的硬物更是扰人心思。

“帮我⋯”

妩媚撒娇，他无法连结那是年长他一年的友人发出的声音。片刻的沉静，沙发上得不到回应的人不罢休的站了起身，摇摇晃晃的把手搭在他肩上 “你不是也需要吗？”

侵略的眼神紧跟着贴了上来，眼角的泛红包准能诱惑夜店一票男人。

衣服被三两下的去除，他看着Brett白花花的身体在眼前晃来晃去，即使下体硬的发疼还是靠着一丝理智伸出手将两人隔开 “Brett，你⋯”

句子被一个热烈的吻中断，舌尖无处可躲的被缠上，Eddy喘着气低声骂了句脏话，把人按上沙发。两人都被酒气醺醉了头，Brett翘着嘴角在他耳边呢喃 “直接进来”

粗暴的动作并没有带来多大的快感，但Brett还是把甜腻的呻吟送到Eddy耳边，酒里的药驱使他索取更多，他却搞不懂眼前正在进出自己的好友又是持着什么心理上了自己。Brett凑上去想亲吻被别开头，想看清这人的脸也被捂住眼睛。

无数次的“我爱你”都被狠狠的压了下来。Brett，明天再说酒里被下药便能把事情作为意外一了百了，这我爱你一出口什么关系都会一瞬间完结的。

“Eddy，Toni也会让你快活吗？”

身上的人顿了瞬间，随后是更猛烈的抽插，Brett把覆在眼上的手拉开，那眼神陌生的很，他头一次发现自己也会读不懂Eddy的心思。

“bro，那我让你快活了吗？”

Brett笑了出来，啃上Eddy的脖颈，新鲜的血液不住流了出来。一句bro厘清了所有他自认为凌乱难以解释的关系，他在这人眼里也只是个朋友罢了。在某个夜里互相索取利益的对象罢了。

什么时候他开始爱的这么卑微了？

>>>>

Eddy迷濛的在沙发醒了过来，昨晚的画面一幕幕的在脑子里回顾，他瞥了眼四周，没由来的紧张。

“早安，今天也要拍视频呢”

看来Brett出色的生理时钟即使在一夜的折腾下依旧准时，那人一手握着马克杯神色自若，Eddy闻得到阵阵飘来的咖啡香，虽然他根本不必使用嗅觉来确定他早晨会决定来杯什么饮品。

Eddy去了洗手间洗漱，直直瞧着镜子尝试整理心态，他万分确定昨晚的Brett还没醉到意识不清的状态，贴上来的时候眼神也是几分清晰，那⋯

他揉了把已经乱成一团的头发，他怎么会让这事情发生呢？

“Brett，今天是什么主题？”

“喔，是lingling chingching workout ” 那人阖上笔电，四眼对上，Eddy反射的撇开了视线，顺带了几声咳嗽掩盖尴尬的气氛。Brett挑挑眉“怎么了？怪里怪气的”

奇了怪了，他什么也不记得了？不可能，他屁股总会疼吧？

Brett去拿了他的琴，回来时顺手摸了把Eddy的侧颈，他像是惊弓之鸟的转过身警备的看向始作俑者。

一如往常的死鱼眼，又带上了些犀利。Eddy不自觉的咽了口口水。

“干嘛？”

“没有⋯” Eddy 伸手摸了摸有些发烫的皮肤，

那不是昨天他咬的嘛！

“弓毛” 还没等Eddy回神，啪的一声Brett就帮他把断了的弓毛给拔了。随后还朝他笑了笑。

怎么，背后有点发凉呢⋯？

03.

Eddy搞不懂Brett在想什么。  
他没有问，既是不敢也是不堪回首。幸或不幸，他们行程安排的紧，没时间给他揣测，Brett装作无事发生，也没有余地让他尴尬。

他看着Brett和他分别行动的时候发的vlog，才发现他去Jackie工作的地方买鞋去了。  
Brett举着手机笑着问Jackie：“能给我便宜点吗？”Jackie连忙答：“当然。”Brett高兴得跟个小孩似的欢呼，得意对着镜头说：“瞧见没？要多交朋友才会有人给你打折哦。”  
台北人不自在的红着脸，一直看着他。那眼神Eddy太熟悉了，让他几乎不忍看下去。接着Jackie伸出手揽住Brett的肩膀，用磕磕绊绊的英语强调：“Nice discount。”Brett直接喷笑出来，可被笑了的男人只是红着脸看着他，拿一双着了迷的眼睛。看到这，Eddy终于忍不住关上了那个vlog，深深的吸口气。

他了解Brett，Brett不是对自己的魅力没有概念，可他对迷上他的人真的都不在乎，甚至乐在其中。

也许他该和Brett谈谈，他想。然后他想起了昨天晚上，只能懊悔的揪住头发，拼命咬住下唇。这让他怎么问得出口。

还有Toni。Brett醉不醉放在一边，他可一点都没醉，他这人不擅长藏心事，Toni给他打电话的时候，连他自己都觉得自己在心虚。

Toni是那种很敏锐的女孩，他哪儿瞒得过呢？她很直接的问了句：“你们是发生什么了吗？”

他不想告诉她，也不想撒谎，左右挣扎半响没说话。Toni本来只是一问，现在认真了不少：“Eddy，咱们约好了的，无论发生了什么你都可以告诉我。”

他们约好了的。  
Eddy不禁想，是所有女孩都这么聪明还是只是Toni太敏锐了？

Twoset是Eddy和Brett的游戏，这游戏他们可以邀请别人一起，却永远容不下第三个玩家。Toni曾经很想参与进去，她陪他们直播、帮他们出主意、脑子最不清楚的时候还给他们打赏过钱。Brett对此怎么评价的来着？——‘这甚至不好笑’。

的确不好笑，他不知道Toni当时在想什么，只和她说下次不要做这种事了。现在想来，Brett也许是知道的。Toni那时候就很严肃的和他说，无论发生了什么都要告诉她，甚至傻乎乎的非要和他拉勾。他当时有多么不明所以，现在就有多痛苦。

Brett...你都做了什么啊。他勉强打起精神对Toni说：“....让我想想，好吗？我会告诉你的，但我需要点时间。”

长久的沉默压在他心上，他痛恨自己不能信守承诺胜过痛恨自己没有压制住性欲。Toni苦涩的声音传过来：“那好吧。”她掩盖不住的鼻音让Eddy本来就纠结的胃纠成一团。

在和Toni坦白之前，他该和Brett谈谈，搞明白Brett在想什么。

他整个晚上都在做心理准备，辗转反侧到下半夜才睡着，等他从床上爬起来的时候已经是十点半上午，脑子胀得像一团棉花，于是无法理解眼前发生的事也可以理解了：Brett坐在沙发上，单手懒散的托着腮，Jackie在给他系鞋带，单膝跪着，乍一看像在求婚。

年轻的台北人抬起头，用中文问Brett：“紧不紧？”

“还可以，蛮舒服的。”Brett用柔软的中文回答，一边对他笑。

Eddy出声：“早上好。”

Jackie明显吓了一跳，Brett倒很坦然：“什么早上，都快中午了，睡美人。”

Eddy浑身的血液大半都冲到了脑子里，没有理会他的玩笑，生硬的说：“Brett，我能和你谈谈吗？”

Brett将Jackie送走，转过身靠在门框上：“怎么了？这么正式？”

“Brett，他是我们的朋友，你不能这样，放任你的朋友疯狂迷恋你。”

Brett莫名奇妙的看着他的眼睛：“这怎么会是我的责任呢，我难道还要替他照管他的心吗，你这么担心的话不如和他谈谈。”

Eddy难以置信的摇着头：“我和他谈什么？‘Jackie，我知道你喜欢Brett，但你不要陷得太深’吗？”

Brett用鼻子笑了一声，绕过他给自己倒了杯水：“我觉得他是成年人，他可以选择和谁发生性关系。就像你也是成年人一样。”

这话仿佛在他脸上扇了一巴掌：“不是这样的。”

Brett只是捧着杯子：“我不懂你在纠结什么。”

Eddy也不懂，表情慢慢从愤恨变成了痛苦：“那你为什么要和我睡呢？”

Brett抬起头，拿一双兔子似的通红的眼睛看着他：“这你也不懂吗？”

两双痛苦的眼睛相遇：“那我问你，为什么我和别人调情你就嫉妒得发疯呢？”

04.  
Eddy坐在路边的长凳上，无目的地注视着街道。今天的天蓝得有些过分了，他忍不住的想，甚至没有一片云来替他遮遮这炙热的阳光。  
可现在台湾明明是冬季，阳光怎样也不会炙热的，Eddy觉得自己可能已经昏了头失了智，他的大脑甚至无法向他的机体发出明确的指令让它做到基本的感温，只围绕着一个拼命寻求答案的问题打转。

“这你也不懂吗？”

“那我问你，为什么我和别人调情你就嫉妒得发疯呢？”

Eddy发出痛苦的呻吟，抱着头将自己蜷缩起来。Eddy的人生因他聪慧的大脑而显得顺风顺水，他可以通过敏感的听觉神经辨认出马赛克般的音块里的每一个音符，可以在辛苦练琴的同时在steam上把各类游戏玩出百八千花样，明明考进了医学院却选择任性得拿起小提琴一头走进神圣的音乐殿堂，并在神圣音乐殿堂下马威的开学考试上骄傲得在十五分钟内答完令人头痛的乐理题。

可现在他优秀的大脑正在疯狂折磨着他，他清楚地记得Brett发红的如火一般燎烫Eddy的心的眼圈，记得他声音里的止不住的颤抖，记得他语气中直冲Eddy而来的，没有丝毫遮挡的愤怒，痛苦与委屈。

Brett有什么好委屈的，Eddy挣扎在因对方而产生的痛苦之海中，毫无头绪的想着，难道不是他最先去随意勾搭Jackie的吗？难道不是他先亲上来把自己往床上带的吗？难道不是他在上完床后甩出那些混蛋似的冷漠的话的吗？怎么最先委屈的还是他了呢？

可确实是Eddy先交的女朋友，Eddy自己也承认这一点，可那又怎么了呢？交女朋友是再正常不过的行为了，他在那晚以前一直对Toni保持（至少是肉体上的）忠诚不二，他又没有像Brett一样挥霍自己的魅力四处拈花惹草，随随便便勾搭自己的朋友扰乱他们的心神和他们上床，怎么......

“那我问你，为什么我和别人调情你就嫉妒得发疯呢？”

Brett的声音又一次出现中断了他的抱怨，刺激着Eddy脆弱的神经，Eddy又一次痛苦得呻吟出声。

Eddy聪慧的大脑变得愚钝了，他搞不清楚自己与Brett这种没头没脑的关系到底是什么，他也搞不清楚到底应该谁委屈，到底谁先对不起的谁。他的脑子只反复的，无限循环的，不断地回荡着这个问题

“为什么我和别人调情你就嫉妒得发疯呢？”

这条街未免太安静了，没有风的刮奏，没有鸟的尖鸣，连他最嫌弃的洒水车版Fur Elise都没有。这深深的寂静让Eddy想起几个小时之前在他和Brett的住所，在Brett说出那句话后，两人的相对无言。

与现在令人寂寞和空荡的安静不同，那时的安静像他们被谁的手扼住了喉咙，连呼吸都不再顺畅。什么东西肆意地拉扯着两人横冲直撞的情绪，他们之间的空间逐渐撕裂，崩坏。

谁都再说不出一个字。

Eddy直视着Brett眼中所有之前他不敢面对的情绪，它是那样混乱，复杂，又显而易见。

Eddy十分清楚，自己眼中也有一样的东西。

可谁都再说不出一个字。

再多一句话，他们之间，之前小心翼翼维护的，自欺欺人的平衡就会彻底破碎。这一步走出去，谁也不知道会走到哪里，谁也不知道未来会怎么样。

所以Eddy逃跑了，他又一次的逃跑了。

Eddy回忆起他们在布里斯本的时候，街上永远是繁忙的行人，鸟儿一天不间断的鸣叫，他们踏着所有的声音从一个路口走到下一个路口，在每一家遇见的咖啡店门口驻足，他们做着欢快的视频，吐着最狠的嘈，进行gay里gay气的互动。他们的生活与对方息息相关，甚至可以说是过分紧密，可那时永远没有过这样的令人窒息的沉默时刻。

什么东西变了呢？其实什么也没变，只不过都不想再忍下去了而已。

“那你为什么要和我睡呢？”  
“那我问你，为什么我和别人调情你就嫉妒得发疯呢？”

还能是什么原因呢？那无法压抑的情绪终于将Eddy坚强的外壳腐蚀透了，它流进Eddy的血管里，流向四肢百骸，开始腐蚀他脆弱柔软的肉体。

只不过是嫉妒罢了，只不过是气愤罢了，只不过是不甘心罢了。

不甘心对方被他人占有，于是利用迷恋自己的人惩罚对方，他们就像两个可耻的渣男不断互相伤害。

因为爱着对方罢了。

在明媚的阳光下，安静的街道上，传出了Eddy痛苦的呜咽。

05.

Brett稍稍侧过头，看着大开的房门，方才Eddy就从这里落荒而逃，在他终于将横隔在他俩之间幕布掀开一角之后。

Brett在发现自己的心思之后，一直有意识地维持他与Eddy之间的微妙平衡，他不想他们之间可以相互依赖的亲密关系被他的“小问题”给打破。

他又时常幻想着去猛地打破那平衡，于是现在他终于那样做了，因为人总是在渴求着更多。

“结束了吗，我们的……”关系。

Brett说不清自己是什么心情，只是回过头突然发觉自己的手有些抖，只好将双手用力紧握在一起，好似能将混乱的思绪平复下来似的。

他深吸一口气，将房门关上。

他们俩原先安排的今天的行程要作废了，Brett也没有心情到处乱转，一时有些无所事事，他又从琴盒里拿起了自己的小提琴。

一开始Brett倒也没有特别明确的想要拉奏的曲目，只是想到什么就拉奏什么，运弓也格外放松，不过没多久他便架起了谱架，干脆认真练习了起来。全身心的投入进练琴中总是有好处的，这能让他更冷静，能更好地去准备应对将要发生的，或许是他绝不想面对的事情。

日光渐渐变得更加苍白刺目，Brett似乎不知疲倦，专注得像是进入备赛状态一样。Eddy回来了，用小地毯下的备用钥匙犹豫着打开屋门，当他惴惴不安地走进房间内时看到的就是分不出半分心思关心外界的正在对着曲谱练习的Brett。

Eddy终于剖开了自己的心意，Brett是一直深埋在他心底的那个人，他到底是爱慕着这个与他相伴多年的挚友。所以他才这么见不得别人搭讪Brett，见不得Brett与别人亲昵调情。

Eddy想Brett也是爱着他的，否则他Brett何必在他疑惑不解的时候表现出痛苦和疑惑。

“这你也不懂吗？”他耳边仿佛还能听见Brett的质问，眼前仍是挥之不去的Brett的通红的双眼。

“……Brett。”

Brett手上动作一顿，琴弓与琴弦摩擦出一声刺耳的响声。

“我……想过了，Brett。你问我为什么会嫉妒得发疯，”Eddy有些紧张地咽下唾液，“我过于在乎我们之间的关系，所以会忽略掉很多会掀起波澜的事，包括……我爱你这件事。也许这是个糟透了的时机，但是……”

“我不知道你在期待什么。”Brett打断了Eddy的话，他简单擦掉琴面上沾到的松香后将琴连同被拧松的琴弓一同收进琴盒，“你知道这是一个糟透了的时机——你是不是认为只要你跟我表白爱意我就会傻呵呵地接受你，你认为我跟你上床是因为我爱你是吗？”

Brett的语速不紧不慢，他转过身面对着有些无措的Eddy。

“你大可以推开我的，Eddy，即使我头脑不清醒纠缠着你，你应该推开我，你在上我的时候到底有没有考虑过Toni。”Brett的镜片正反光，遮掩着他的情绪，“‘Bro，那我让你快活了吗?’哈——你的确让我快活了，因为我的确爱你，我的确想要占有你。”

“但是不应该是这样的，你的感性和冲动为你争得了负十分。”

“Toni……”Eddy想起那个总是自信独立的漂亮女孩，他的女朋友。他的思绪更加变得一团乱麻，真糟，糟透了。

“你还需要一些时间冷静下，”Brett快速打量着不自觉攥紧衣摆的Eddy，他提起琴箱和装着几样随身物件的容量不大的背包，“我也需要，这对我们俩都有益处。”

“……你要去哪里。”

“我有日程安排。”

Brett离开了。

Eddy突然感到乏力，直接坐在了地上。

06.  
离开Eddy之后，Brett其实也不清楚自己该去哪里，提着琴箱背个书包，随意地上了一辆公交车。他不知道这辆车要去往哪里，只想漫长的车程能将他从刚才的冲动中解救出来，耳机里一直播着德彪西的曲子。直到他看到某个公交站后的一家奶茶店，才匆匆忙忙从在司机即将关上门的一刻下了车。他给自己点了一杯珍珠奶茶，坐在店铺前的阶梯上去翻阅手机里的消息。

路边驶过的小摩托和来来往往嬉笑的人流都与他无关，他安静地，沉浸在自己与德彪西的月光底下。好像瞬间回到了十四岁以前，回到那个沉默寡言的小男孩的记忆里。他也是一个人，坐在学校的台阶上，安静地等着回家的公交车。背着琴箱，背着书包。恍惚间，他听到男孩与成年的Brett说。

“你还是这么孤独，还是只有小提琴”

他漫无目的地在街上走，走累了，便随意地在路边的一家青年旅馆开了个小房间。他没有开灯，身心疲惫地倒在了床铺上，习惯性在黑暗之中蜷缩着自己。

醒来的时候，天还没彻底地亮。手机只上显示了Jackie发来的几条短信，大都是问他在哪里，只有最后一条令他不忍心反复地去阅览。

“你现在没跟Eddy在一起吗”

为了打发时间，也为了让自己不再那么低迷。他决定继续去演奏，场地是随机定的，偶尔会挑个某个地铁站门口拉上半个多小时再坐不同线的地铁去到别的地方。一整天下来，他可以换好几个地，他并不认得路，只是感觉上离Eddy是越来越远了。

当然也有粉丝认出了他，并且理所当然地会问上一句。

“Brett，怎么今天你没有跟Eddy一起啊”  
“你们是不是又在弄什么新活动啊”

每当有人提到有关的Eddy的事，Brett总是歉意地点点头，轻声地告诉她们，Eddy有自己的安排。然后低下头，试图去掩饰自己不安的情绪，意识上他告诉自己该去切换下一首曲子，却是无意识地去演奏了西小协。

Brett离开了家之后，Eddy在抱着膝坐了大半个晚上。原本想打算早一点休息的他，却在被几条信息打乱了所有的计划。

有几条是从陌生号码发来的，但Eddy记得那就是Jackie。他唯一一次找Brett给他发的短信还没删除。只不过这次是Jackie来找Brett。还有一条是Toni发的短信。

“Eddy，我来台湾了”

几个小时之后，他们约定好在某个出口碰面。Toni在距离Eddy几米的地方打量了今天的男友，这算是她第二次看见他这么无精打采的模样，耷拉着头看手机，没有被仔细清理的胡茬在不远处就能看见。距离上一次Toni见过他这个样子，已经是Twoset刚起步那段时间。

“Eddy”  
他应声抬头，看到Toni就在自己不远处等着自己。

“来了”  
“今天又没有刮胡子了”  
他走过去帮Toni去拿行李，她轻轻拍打了Eddy的鸭舌帽前沿，随后顺着他的安排上了车回了Eddy的家。有一段路上，Toni都在跟朋友通话。而Eddy一直望着窗外，看着那些与自己反方向的车发呆。

直到Toni拍打了他的大腿之后，才突然回过神来。

“明天陪我去买礼物吧，送给朋友的wedding gift”  
她说，她这次来台湾除了想见一下Eddy，还有就是来参加朋友的婚礼。

回了家之后，Eddy拿着她的行李回了自己的房间，从里面搬了一张薄被出来客厅。Toni在门附近看着他忙来忙去，而屋子的另一个房间的门却始终关着。她凝视着那锁上的门。

“Brett呢，他没在吗”  
Eddy给她递过水，她还是喜欢用她那俏皮的语气去和Eddy相处，而她眼神里却只有那紧闭的门。

“嗯，他有自己的日程安排”  
跟Toni道过晚安之后，他躺在沙发上，开始去看Brett的几个社交账号，想看看一贯喜欢分享生活的他有没有更新动态。一直到深夜，才浅浅地入睡。

Toni醒来的时候已经是中午，Eddy给她温了杯甜牛奶。昨天的胡茬已经被清理干净。

“Mr.Chen，今天有什么安排啊，我只有一天分给你哦”  
Toni抿了一口牛奶，唇上就像是涂了一层白胡子。

“先去吃饭，再去买礼物，然后我们去看音乐剧”  
“好”  
Eddy从两人十指交握的手里抽出，便开始收拾了背包。

“Eddy，我们走啦”  
她不忘回过头再去看一下Brett的房门，如今已经大门敞开，路边的风将窗台的花吹得摇曳。

今天是Brett第二天在街头表演了。  
除了Twoset，在澳洲busking众筹的那段回忆成为了他这辈子小提琴生涯中最最难忘的回忆了。两个放手一搏的青年，每天演奏每首曲子都是在摸索着未来未知的路。而如今一个人街头表演的Brett也很快乐，他喜欢这种被人拥簇的感觉，与听众互动。在歌剧院表演的他是独奏者，在人潮汹涌之中他同样也是。

他乐在其中，没有Eddy，他照样能做得很好。

Toni在等Eddy取票的时候刚好在刷到了别人发出来Brett街头表演的信息。又想起吃饭的时候Eddy和他说最近没打算拍新的片子。

“Toni，走吧”  
在Eddy走到自己身边之前，她停下了对男友的揣测，再迅速地关掉了屏幕。

尽管她这么做了，可Eddy还是会知道Brett这个人在街头表演的消息。她还看到男友给陌生号码打了一行字，直到对方又发来一句话，他才删掉自己组织好的文字。

陌生人说：  
“他在几个步行街表演已经两天”  
他还说：

“你不要丢下他一个人了”

Eddy时不时回过头去看Toni的侧颜，尽管她还牵着自己，但其实他心里已经很清楚。

女孩曾经俘虏过他一切的心动，可如今，他望着她，心里已经没有当初的那种悸动。一切都易主了，但这些都不是突发事件，Eddy更愿意将它定义为从少年时长年累月积下的种子。

那Toni只是划过种子一阵风，Brett才是最终的那一株曼珠沙华＊。

散场之后，Eddy拿着音乐剧票根在外面等待Toni从卫生间出来，一边又在继续刷新着有关Brett的动态。不远处传来的小提琴的声音轻而易举地捕获Eddy的注意力。

他随着同样好奇的人群小跑过去，音乐会票根在小拥挤中从Eddy手滑落在地，不过很快被女孩从地上捡起。

Toni看着他在人群的最外围，她慢慢靠近他。  
“怎么不走近一点去，这里太远了”  
“都听不清”

Eddy回过头去。  
“他拉的柴小协音准不对”

因为不是他。  
如果是他，他绝不会忘掉那首在毕业晚会上独奏的柴小协，为此他还在琴房练习了一个多月。

那晚Toni还是独自躺在Eddy的床上，她难以入睡，Eddy跟别人通话时候的一字一句都听得清清楚楚。

“他说，我们都需要时间冷静”  
“我会处理好的”

Eddy Chen，告诉我吧，你要怎么做选择。

露宿街头对于Brett来说并不是一件新鲜事了，但是一个人睡在台湾街头确实是第一次体验。他用今天赚到的钱买了大杯的珍珠奶茶，和一小盒饭团。看着粉丝们今天传上的视频，视频里面的Brett正在开心的为真正爱他的人去演奏。

Eddy Chen，你看到了吗，我并不缺只有半份的爱。

夜风喧嚣，在无人的高架桥底下掀起一阵阵回音，恐怖压抑之下的Brett忍不住抱着自己的腿更紧一些。他拿出手机看一下时间，凌晨两点。倦意已经很强烈的轰击着脑袋，可就是睡不着。他决定还是催眠一下自己，慢慢地开始唱起摇篮曲。可开口他就后悔了。

“lalala...”  
“Eddy Chen,Eddy Chen…”  
“Where are you,hope you still awake…”

他似乎要用尽全身的力气去唱完最后一句，抬头的时候，眼睛模糊看不清躺在自己脚边的流浪猫。

他摸着心跳的位置，这里永远是那个人。

离开，怎么会不难过啊。

Eddy看了一夜粉丝发上来有关于Brett的视频。天已经彻底亮了，他正准备睡一会，却刷到了Brett离开后的发出来的第一条动态，是他躺在地上与睡着的流浪猫的合照。  
Eddy的睡意被焦躁冲熄，他万万没想到Brett会露宿街头。

Toni也已经醒来，可当她出来客厅的时候，Eddy不在，而卫生间的门正锁着。Toni去轻轻敲了门。  
“Eddy，你在里面吗”  
“嗯，等我一下，很快...”

他想洗把脸清醒一下，抬头看到被水拍打过后的自己狼狈不已，眼睛通红不已，脸上的水无法辨别出哪些是水，哪些是眼泪。

我怎么就把你，弄丢了。

傍晚之际，他送Toni到车站，该道别的时候他终于下定决心去松开了他们握在一起的手。分手其实是她心里预料之内的，所以她并没有特别的惊讶，反而是小心翼翼地在笑，她甚至不想让Eddy看到她心里最脆弱的一面。

“毕竟我不是他，他是那个几乎不会错过你人生每一个片段的人”

她将风吹凌乱的头发捋好，直到上车之后，才敢擦掉就要从眼角滑落的泪。将那两张音乐剧票根扔到窗外，随风漂到未名海岸，漂浮，沉淀。

坐在地铁上的Eddy心里忐忑不安，他不知道Brett现在能不能接受自己这么突然地出现在他面前。出站之后，他刚想拿出手机对一下那张照片拍到的地铁站，却远远地就听到了久别的柴小协。

07.  
人群围着Brett听他的演奏，透过人群望去，Brett的演奏的第一乐章与平时的大相径庭，少了些柔和，取而代之的则是歇斯底里的情绪。他一改平时的理智与细腻，而像Eddy一般加大了弓的压力，让小提琴嘶喊得更大声了。

Eddy，你听到了吗？

没了Eddy的一人乐团伴奏，Brett的柴小协单调了许多。他把Eddy的乐团部分如数留出，一点差错都没有。

原本明亮的D大调，却在此时此刻如地铁站里老旧的灯光一般昏暗。他咬着牙坚持到最后，向人群鞠躬。人们多多少少都给他的琴盒里放了些钱。Brett向人们道谢，直至最后的一对情侣离开。Brett没有继续演奏了，他把自己缩进拐角，默默的流泪。

在另一个拐角驻足聆听的Eddy望着Brett，早已泪流满面。

我听到了，Brett，我听到了。同是痴情人，何苦为难彼此呢？

Eddy在离Brett不远的拐角处静静地观察Brett的动态.。Brett看起来疲惫极了，他动作轻飘飘地收拾琴盒，背到肩上，又背起背包，拖着步子往地铁站外走。这不应该是Brett的步子，他平时走路不这样的，Eddy心想。

“先生，马上就到十二点了，地铁要停运了，请您尽快离开。”地铁里的工作人员的声音拉回了Eddy的思绪。他忙答应工作人员，悄悄地跟上了Brett。

零点的台北飘着细雨，Brett在前面行尸走肉地走着，Eddy一路跟着，跟到了一个不知名的小公园里。Brett把东西放到路灯下的长椅旁，抱着琴盒瘫倒在长椅上。

起风了。

Eddy依稀记得Brett离家时没有带厚的衣服，以他的体质，绝对要着凉发烧。  
不行，他今天一定要接Brett回去，不能再放纵自己逃避了，无论如何都不能再让Brett流浪。

他等Brett睡下，确认他睡了，才从长椅后不远的小树林出来。Eddy默默地把Brett的背包背到自己身上，又小心翼翼地抽走Brett怀里的琴，背到肩上，然后一手托起他的背，一手托起他的腿，像抱公主一般把Brett抱起。不出Eddy所料，Brett果真发烧了，烧的厉害，口中嘟嘟囔囔的说着胡话。

“Eddy，我错了……”  
“Eddy,对不起……”  
“Eddy，是你吗……？”  
“对不起……”  
“对不起……”

Eddy一句句地听得真切，雨水和泪水混合着在他的脸上肆意流淌:“是我，我是Eddy，我来接你回家了，我们回家……”他像哄小孩子一样柔声说。

对不起，该说这个的人是我。

Brett做了一个梦。

一只小羊，整天都闷闷不乐地生活着，他对谁都是一副死脸。

有一天，森林里的仙女姐姐给了这只小羊一颗小小的柳橙，还泛着青呢。她对小羊说：“小羊宝贝，这是一颗神奇的柳橙，你拿回去好好照顾它，它会长大，还会带走你的不开心呢。”

小羊照仙女姐姐说的做了，那真是一颗神奇的柳橙，离开了柳橙树也在一天天的长大，从一开始的一个青青的小橙子到后来一个漂亮的柳橙，小羊付出了许多许多时间和爱，柳橙香香的，小羊越来越喜欢它了，经常看着柳橙嘴角就情不自禁地上扬。小羊有什么心里话都要和柳橙讲，小羊去哪都带着这颗柳橙，渐渐地，森林里的小动物们都知道了有一只快乐的小羊，头上放着一颗圆溜溜的柳橙。这只小羊真可爱，大家都这么想。

有一天，小羊的柳橙不见了！小羊急得咩咩咩地哭，他哭啊哭啊，找遍了整片森林，也找不到他的柳橙了。小羊的生活又回到了从前，他更难受了，每一天无时无刻地想念着他的柳橙，只属于他的柳橙。

Brett被吓醒了，他发现自己躺在台北的家中，身上盖着厚厚的被子，额上有一天凉凉的毛巾。有点什么热热的在脸上。

他哭了。他的柳橙，好像也被他自己弄丢了。

一转头，他看见了趴在床边的一个脑袋，发色是熟悉的深棕。  
是Eddy，是Eddy！！！他接自己回家了。

“Eddy...”他的嗓子哑着，后面的话一下哽住，什么也说不出来。  
“嗯？Bretty你醒了？”那颗深棕色的脑袋抬了起来，是Eddy睡眼惺忪的脸，“你躺好不要动，发烧了就要好好歇着，对不起，我那天不应该让你就那么出去了……对不起……”Eddy说着说着就哭了，像个弄丢了心爱玩具的小孩子一样。“看你睡在外面，我的心就像被针扎一样，对不起……Brett，让你受苦了……以后再也不会了，再也不会让你走了……”

童话里，小羊终于找回了他的柳橙，他们过上了快乐的生活

而眼前，从此以后，他们只有死别，不再生离。

FIN.


End file.
